


Lion Around

by Jeiidaan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shiro Fujimoto's death, his soul was captured and re-purposed into something, or someone, new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Around

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to get back in the swing of things. If you follow me on tumblr, you probably saw this already. I've been thinking about this AU for a long time and it was high time I wrote something about it.

His chest rumbled with a deep purr as he pressed himself deeper into the plush mattress and surrounding pillows underneath a thick and warm comforter. He could already smell a warm breakfast nearby the bed on a cart left to him by Belial. The tip of his tail twitched pleasantly. What a way to wake up.

Shiro cracked his eyes open and peeked out over the edge of the blankets. He already knew what his breakfast was, just by the scent, but the sight of it in combination sent him salivating. A sausage Spanish omelet with pancakes on the side and a steaming mug of coffee. He took a deep breath through the nose. Brazilian roast. 

“Mm…” Shiro hummed through his purr and pushed himself up, stretching with a groan and a yawn. His tail wiggled out from beneath the covers and stretched outward with his legs. It took only a few moments to release the tension in his muscles and, when he did, he immediately sat at the edge of the bed in order to partake in his breakfast. It was delicious as usual.

Yes, Shiro had lived like this for quite some time now. It was about six months since he had been reborn. His human body had died but his soul had been repurposed and then returned. Ever since then, Shiro had lived in the lap of luxury. He was spoiled rotten, slept as much as he wanted, and never had to do much of anything. All he really had to do was, in  _ his _ words, “look pretty.”

Shiro knew he was more like a trophy than anything else, but, being honest with himself, he really didn’t mind. Being a trophy was fun. Looking pretty was easy. His current life was ideal. Much better than his previous one. Not that he could remember much about it… but he knew that he definitely preferred this one.

Feet touched the ground for the first time that day and Shiro stretched again. The time was 11:23. Just about to be the afternoon. He’d slept nearly ten hours and all he had to do was decide whether he wanted to wait for him or go meet him. He decided on the latter. Shiro grabbed his key ring from the nightstand and picked out the office key. In just a few steps, Shiro was strolling across the floor and seating himself on the edge of the mahogany desk, looking outwards towards the large and expansive grounds of True Cross Campus Town.

“Good morning.” Shiro let his tail curl slightly and land on top of the half finished report. The action brought a smirk to the demon king’s lips.

“Good morning.” Mephisto placed his pen down and accepted the interruption to his paperwork. “Did you just wake up? My, my. What a lazy little kitten I have.”

Shiro scoffed through his loose lips. “I’m hardly little. And hardly a kitten.” His tail rose and the fluffed tip brushed against Mephisto’s nose causing it to wrinkle and the demon king to lean back a bit. “Didn’t you say I was more like a lion?”

“Yes.” Mephisto sighed and batted the tail away from his face. “And do put that away, won’t you? It’s not becoming.”

“What, my tail? Why are you so touchy about it? It’s not like I’m outside the house,” Shiro huffed, letting his tail rest on the surface of the desk again, not bothering to follow the request.

“That’s hardly the point.” Mephisto sighed. “You are as difficult as always.” He stood up and leaned against the desk, a hand on each side of Shiro’s thighs. His fingers curled around the tail lightly. The fur stood on end as Shiro tensed in anticipation. His exhale was faint as Mephisto leaned in towards his ear. “You are aware that I now have one of your biggest weaknesses in the palm of my hand, correct?” he murmured quietly, his thumb stroking the bristling fur. 

“Yeah…” Shiro replied roughly, his voice barely a tint upon his breath. Honestly, he would feel much better with Mephisto’s hand around his throat. He still remembered the pain the first time his tail was pulled. Mephisto had done it once, without mercy, to teach him about his new body. 

“Then why do you insist on having it out in the open?”

Shiro’s lips twitched at the corners. The answer was quite obvious. He leaned closer, his lips stretched in a strained smirk. “It’s exciting.”

The stroking of Mephisto’s thumb stopped and Shiro watched as the demon king’s shoulders began to shiver. His tail was released and Mephisto leaned back to laugh heartily from his stomach. Shiro let his tail hover behind him as he watched Mephisto laugh breathlessly with a more relaxed grin. 

“You… Haha!” Mephisto slid his fingers against Shiro’s cheek, his thumb tracing the scruff on his chin. “You haven’t changed at all. You remain exactly the same despite everything.” His eyes were nearly dancing. “Why, it hasn’t been a few months since your change and you still continue to surprise me.”

Shiro purred and nuzzled his face into Mephisto’s hand. He kissed the heel of his palm. He wasn’t sure what exactly he meant by all that. After all, his past life was more of a feeling than any sort of series of memories. Struggles, triumph, stress, trials, tribulations, and a warm something he couldn’t quite place. But he didn’t much mind the holes in his memory. It’s not like his past life mattered to him.

“Good.” Shiro smirked. “As long as I’m the center of your attention.”

“And honest, too.” Mephisto leaned back in, tilting Shiro’s chin upwards. “How adorable.”

The two pairs of lips met in a fanged kiss that left blood on Shiro’s tongue. Whether it was his own or Mephisto’s remained to be seen, but either was fine. Playful kisses like this were better than the breakfast he’d eaten just a few minutes before. They were what really started his day.

Of course, his day consisted of lounging as they usually did. Occasionally they would take a day trip but today was not one of those days. Shiro lazed about the office, under a glamour Mephisto placed over him. Visitors would walk in and out of the office and be totally oblivious to the lazing demon playing DS on the couch. Shiro paid no attention to them either. He only looked up once to glance towards a pair of boys (brothers? twins?) in uniform who came to see Mephisto before he directed his gaze back to his DS. 

His life was ideal. It was easy, simple, and pleasant. Shiro passed his tongue over his healed bottom lip. Maybe he’d ask Mephisto to take him somewhere for dinner. He felt like being indulged today and he knew Mephisto would be only too happy to do so.


End file.
